parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casagrandes (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style): New Haunts
New Haunts is the fifth episode of the first season of The Casagrandes (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style). Plot Today is Halloween, and Penny and Tip ecstatic that they got invited to a party by a 6th grader named Miguel Rivera. However, Penny realizes that this will cause them to forgot a Halloween tradition by Mike Goldwing, where they do a dance together as vampires. Penny and Tip ask Kristoff if they can skip out on tradition, and he agrees, saying that they should make the best of their first Halloween in the city, as well as saying that he has Tim and ??? helping him decorate the mercado. Penny and Tip head to the party dressed as both gumball machines and a lobster respectively. However, when they get to the party, it turns out that no one else is wearing a costume, as Miguel states they're all too old for costumes. To make matters worse, Penny and Tip's attempts to act as cool creates a mess that ends up ruining the party. To avoid being humiliated even further, the girls decide to leave. Meanwhile, at the mercado, Kristoff attempts to teach Tim and ??? the vampire boogie, but with little success. While walking through the city, Penny bemoans on how terrible that party went, and decides to call up Maui to see what he's up to. It turns out that Maui is hosting a party at the skate park. Believing that it's a not a costume party, Penny and Tip proceed to toss their costumes in the dump. The girls arrive to the skate park, but the bouncer, Lance Strongbow, stops them, saying they need a costume to enter. They attempt to say that the turtlenecks and leggings they're wearing make them mimes, but Lance still refuses. Realizing they have no other choice, the girls fish their costumes out of the dumpster and decide to wear them, regardless of their smell and beat up states. They arrive back to the party, and Lance reluctantly lets them in. However, not long after they enter, Tip begins to feel something in her costume, and it's revealed to be a rat. This causes Penny and Tip to fall into the half pipe and fly upwards, and fall back down, destroying their costumes, and making Lance kick them out (except for the rat). As Penny and Tip bemoan on how horrible their Halloween went, they arrive back to the mercado, where they learn that the haunted mercado was a success. When Kristoff asks the girls how their night went, they state that it was a failure, because of all the setbacks they hit. This makes Penny admit that they would've had more fun if they stuck to tradition, but Mike appreciates that at least they do something different. He also reveals that they haven't done the vampire boogie yet, and the girls decide to join in. Mike tells the others to get ready, and with a push of the button on the radio, he, Penny, Tip, Tim and Mike begin to do the vampire boogie, which the citizens join into the festivities. Transcript * The Casagrandes (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style): New Haunts/Transcript